


This is Halloween

by freakin_out



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couples contest, Happy Halloween!!, Jigsaw - Freeform, RPG, i was trying to get this out before Halloween so..., just be respectful, sorry - Freeform, technically everything is platonic but see what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakin_out/pseuds/freakin_out
Summary: Daniel grinned as he observed himself in the mirror. His face and exposed neck was painted white, cheeks colored red in two swirls. The corners of his mouth had black lines that went down below his chin. He wore the jigsaw costume he bought with his hard earned money with pride. He forwent the mask, seeing as he planned on not scaring the absolute crap out of innocent children this year (again…).—Basically costume shenanigans





	This is Halloween

Daniel grinned as he observed himself in the mirror. His face and exposed neck was painted white, cheeks colored red in two swirls. The corners of his mouth had black lines that went down below his chin. He wore the jigsaw costume he bought with his hard earned money with pride. He forwent the mask, seeing as he planned on not scaring the absolute crap out of innocent children this year (again…).

His phone began to buzz from his bathroom counter. 

‘Incoming call from: Stephen,’ it read. 

Dan answered, and immediately put it on speaker. “What’s up, man?”

He began to pack away his face paint as Stephen answered. 

“Just waiting for your lame ass to tell us where to go. Seriously, dude, we have no idea where we’re going. Plus, Hosuh keeps complaining about how cold he is-“ 

Dan heard a high pitched voice pipe up from the background of the call.

“Hey! It’s not my fault you suck at video games- what are you talking about? It was completely fair!” 

Dan let out a small laugh as he finished packing up. 

“Just head over to my place- it’s closer and the instructions to the party is too complicated for you two to understand.” 

This earned him offended squawking from the other end. There was a shuffle, and then a soft voice filtered through the speakers.

“Hey, Dan?” It was Hosuh, “I’m not sure what you said, but Stephen shoved the phone at me and now apparently we’re walking to your place. Is that right?”

Dan laughed again. “Yea, that’s right. I don’t want you guys to get lost somewhere and die.”

A small laugh makes its way through. It turns a little nervous near the end.

“Uhm-“ there’s a small breath, “I might need to hang up. Stephen’s still mad- and y’know how he power walks when he’s uh… ambitious? And he has longer legs than me and uh-“

A chuckle escaped the greenette, “I can let you go, Hosuh, I get it”

He hears a sigh of relief on the other end. Hosuh lets out a rushed thanks before the call ends.

A smile makes its way on Dans face. He hums to himself and makes his way towards the living room to wait for his friends.

—

Fifteen minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. A muffled voice also makes itself known.

“Knock knock, mother fucker! Stephen’s here and he wants in!” 

There’s a snort. “Stephen, why?! What if we have the wrong apartment?”

A scoff. “We’ve been here before, Hosuh, get with the program.”

Dan, who had been listening quietly from his couch in bemusement, decided to answer the door before the antics could get any more awry.

Slamming the door wide open, Daniel opened his arms wide and announced, “Welcome to my humble abode!”

Hosuh has jumped about a foot in the air, while Stephen looked unimpressed.

“Is that really the best you can do?” Stephen complained. 

He and Daniel stared at each other for about five seconds, before smiles broke out on both their faces, and hugged each other.

“Aw man,” Dan spoke up, “It’s been a bit, hasn’t it?” 

Stephen chuckled. “Yeah, it has been.”

Hosuh, who had recovered from the small scare, was smiling softly at the rare display of affection. Daniel and, especially Stephen, rarely ever got sentimental with each other. Hosuh found it heartwarming.

...but Hosuh was cold, and he also wanted a hug. 

So he tried to glomp himself over the other two for their warmth- and affection, of course.

Though, key word being tried. When Hosuh went in to attempt to hug the two, his arms weren’t long enough. So he just awkwardly laid himself on them both. It didn’t help that he so much shorter than them.

Stephen and Daniel just laughed at the display, and enveloped the silver haired man into the hug. Hosuh let out an airy laugh.

The three stood there for a few minutes in their hug pile. The positioning looked awkward from any angle, with them all varying in different heights — Stephen and Hosuh being the tallest and shortest respectively. 

They were just happy to be together again.

Finally, Dan patted both of his friends' arms, and they separated. He took that moment to survey their costumes.

Stephen was dressed up as a demon groom, with black horns that curve up, not unlike a rams horns. It looked like he had hazel contacts in his usually lilac eyes. He had a black suit on, and a silver band on his left ring finger. His hair was styled as it always was. 

Terribly, Daniel thought with mirth.

Dan turned his attention on Hosuh, and his thoughts stuttered for a moment.

Hosuh, on the other hand was an angel bride. He had large, fluffy wings on his back that had silver sparkles at the end. A halo was attached above his head with a thin clear wire that was barely there. The halo was golden and also sparkly. His hair was down, and his right bangs were braided. His hair and face also had sparkles… it seemed as if someone had dumped a bucket full on him, actually. Hosuh was wearing a slim brides dress. He also seemed to- fortunately- be wearing white flats. He, too, wore a silver band on his left hand.

As Dan was observing them, Hosuh’s smile had disappeared, and by the time Dan was done, his face had made its way into his own hands. His ears were turning red.

Dan turned to Stephen quizzically. “What’s up with the get up?”

Stephen brought a hand to his chest and mocked offense. “Daniel! I thought we’re friends. Hosuh is my beloved-“ Hosuh’s head shot up and he shoved Stephen — though not with a lot of force. 

“Ste-phen! Stop being a jerk!” Hosuh’s face was getting redder by the second. 

Stephen just chuckled. “Well, Dan. I did some research about this party we’re going to and found out there’s a couples contest!” 

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Not that I’m against it or anything,” he started, “but since when have you two started dating?”

Stephen opened his mouth to answer, but Hosuh cut him off before he could even start.

“We aren’t!” He exclaimed, “Stephen’s just being Stephen and decided to torture me!”

Stephen turned to Hosuh, “Hey, we made a deal. Remember? This isn’t just a one way street, sweet cheeks.” 

Hosuh just whined and looked to the floor, arms crossed. His face was still red, but it had reduced since the topic of costumes came up. 

“...what was the deal?” 

“Hosuh’s making me bake with him next time I visit Montréal.”

“Ah.”

No further words needed to be spoken. Stephen was horrendous in the kitchen.

Dan shook his head, and smiled.

“Alright boys, let’s get going.”

—

The three were walking up to a huge house on the well lit up sidewalk. Hosuh kept complaining about the cold and how his dress didn’t help the fact. 

Stephen did not in fact offer his jacket because he is just simply Stephen, and refused to do so when asked. 

So Dan took one for the team and offered Hosuh his overcoat. Hosuh graciously accepted.

—

When they got inside, the place was already pretty crowded. Fortunately, there was still enough room to navigate.

“Are Jay and Ann here yet?” Asked Hosuh, who had handed Dan’s coat back.

“Yeah,” replied Dan, “They texted me on the way, they’re in the backyard.”

The trio maneuvered their way through the crowd to the back door. They searched the large outside area for their friends, and spotted Ann.

She was wearing a thief outfit, similar to the ones in their RPG series. 

Jay appeared next to her as a… well. All he had was a hoodie and jeans on. 

They made their way over.

Ann spotted them first, and she turned toward them. She began a greeting, but she spotted Hosuh and began to clap in glee. Her smile grew bigger.

Jay had also turned around at this point, and promptly began laughing at the costumed duo. 

Hosuh looked defeated, still beet red, while Stephen just smirked. 

“Aww, Hosuh!” Ann began, “you’re the prettiest, most innocent little angel-“ 

Hosuh groaned. “Noooo… Ann please-“ before he could continue, Jay interrupted him. It seemed as if he recovered from his laughing fit, though he was still wiping his eyes from tears. 

“What’s up with the outfit?” He questioned, a smirk and eyebrow raised.

“Couples Costume Contest.” Stephen answered simply. Jay let out a small noise of understanding, and looked at Dan.

“Good ol’ Jigsaw, huh?” Dan smiled, “yup.” 

Hosuh looked at Jay for a moment, before cocking his head and asking what his costume was supposed to be.

Jay looked at Hosuh with a smile, “what, can’t you tell?”

Hosuh paused, before shaking his head. 

“My dear, I am a serial killer today.”

Hosuh stares at Jay with a blank face. Jay stared right back, still smiling. 

Hosuh looked at Jay, and then Stephen. He took a small step towards Stephen, before seeming to reconsider his actions, and took a step towards Dan instead.

— 

The group spent most of the night mingling with one another and Dan trying (and failing) to come up with more video ideas.

(“Okay, but consider-“ “we are not doing another apocalypse scenario, Daniel. Stephen is bored of those”)

Turned out that a lot of couples were trying to compete in the couples contest. Though, the non-couple fortunately ended up winning! 

...they received a fifteen dollar gift card for Olive Garden and received two Andes mints. Hosuh became disgruntled while Stephen just shrugged, taking anything he could get.

At the end of the night, the group ended up splitting off into two groups.

Jay went with Ann to drop her off while the dynamic trio went to Dan's place.

It was nearly 02:00 when they got back, and they half-hazourdly threw off their costumes before making their way to slumber (Technically Dan had a guest bedroom, but Hosuh made Stephen take the couch out of spite).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending seems rushed!! I wanted to catch Jay’s stream oof.
> 
> Please let me know of there are any errors!!


End file.
